When a user browses webpages, the user needs to click on the hyperlink of a next page to get the next page after completing browsing the current page. It is inconvenient to the user.
To this end, the existing technology monitors user's browsing status, and triggers a web program such as JavaScript when the user browses to the end of the webpage, and then displays the content of the subsequent page at the end of the current page and updates the scroll bar, so that the user continue to browse the following content.
However, with the existing technology, a user has to wait for the page to be loaded when the user browses to the end of a webpage so that the page browsing is not smooth.